1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to condensing text and other content to signal the meaning of search results.
2. Description of Related Art
Search systems typically return links to sets of document relevant to the search query terms. The documents are ranked based on a measure of relevance. Some search systems help users select documents relevant to their needs by presenting relevant portions of the document. Many of these conventional search systems merely extract and display portions of the document surrounding the search terms. The extracted portions surrounding the search terms are ungrammatical and difficult to read. Moreover, the extracted portions may not reflect user interest.
Thus systems and methods that construct user-interest sensitive indicators of search results that signal the meaning of a passage and that are easy to read would be useful.